The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens layout device for performing layout for fitting an eyeglass lens to an eyeglass frame, and an eyeglass lens processing apparatus having the eyeglass lens layout device.
The types of eyeglass lens include a monofocal lens, a multifocal lens such as a bifocal lens, and a progressive multifocal lens. Depending on the type of the eyeglass lens, a different type of layout must be carried out to fit the eyeglass lens to an eyeglass frame.
In the case of the monofocal lens, horizontal layout is performed on the basis of data on the distance between centers of eyeglass frame portions (FPD) and the wearer's pupillary distance (PD) data, and vertical layout is performed on the basis of information on the height of the optical center of the lens with respect to the frame center (geometric center) of the eyeglass frame (data on the distance between the frame center and the optical center).
In the case of the bifocal lens, in general, horizontal layout is performed on the basis of FPD data of the eyeglass frame and the wearer's PD data for near use, and vertical layout is performed on the basis of data on the distance from the center of a small-lens upper boundary line to a lowest portion of the lens.
On the other hand, in the case of the progressive multifocal lens, vertical layout is in many cases performed on the basis of data on the distance from the wearer's eyepoint for far use to the bottom of the lens directly therebelow.
It should be noted that, in the case of the bifocal lens, there are cases where vertical layout is performed on the basis of data on the distance from the center of a small-lens upper boundary line to the bottom of the lens directly therebelow. Also, in the case of the progressive multifocal lens as well, there are cases where vertical layout is performed on the basis the distance from the far-use eyepoint to the lowest portion of the lens.
A layout device in a background art requires data input for such various layout types or methods in the following manner: FIG. 8 is a diagram illustrating a display screen for layout and switches for input in an apparatus. If frame data of an eyeglass frame measured by an eyeglass-frame-shape measuring device is inputted to the layout device, a target lens configuration 810 based on the frame data is displayed on the screen of a display unit 800, and it becomes possible to input layout data by using switches of a switch section 850. In the case of a monofocal lens, to input the vertical layout, a cursor 811 is moved by operating a switch 857 to an item 803 where the vertical layout data are to be input, and then a prescription value of the height is inputted using a "-" switch 858a or a "+" switch 858b.
In the case of a bifocal lens, the cursor 811 is moved to an item 805 indicating a layout mode, and the mode is changed to a bifocal mode by operating a change switch 859. Subsequently, the cursor 811 is moved to an item 803, and after the method is changed to a "BT vertical" method for inputting the height from the center of a small-lens upper boundary line to a lowest portion of the lens by operating the change switch 859, a prescription value is inputted.
In the case of a progressive multifocal lens, after the display of the item 805 is changed to an optical center mode, the cursor 811 is moved to the item 803. After the method is changed to a "PD vertical" method for inputting the height from the wearer's eyepoint for far use to the bottom of the lens directly therefrom by operating the change switch 859, its prescription value is inputted.
Thus, in fitting the eyeglass lens to the eyeglass frame, a different layout method depending on each lens type must be used, and the operator must change the layout method on each occasion in conformity with the lens type, which is time-consuming and troublesome. In addition, this change is difficult to understand for a less-experienced operator, and the operation while referring to an operation manual is troublesome.